The Holiday Naruto Parody
by InactiveAnon
Summary: rated to be safe. Funny parodies, whether you celebrate Ninmas, Snaketide, Youthmas, Ninjakah, or whatever!
1. Chapter 1

**The Holdiay Naruto Parody**

Shikamaru: (comes out from behind curtain) Troublesome... This is .Blood.Engel.Yuzuki.'s present to all the people who end up reading this troublesome fic. As you read in the summary, it is a bunch of parodies of Holiday songs, ect.

Naruto: And now, we're going to preform them! Believe it!!! First up, we have Gaara!!!

Shikamaru: Troublesome...Z Z Z Z Z Z

BloodEngel: I do not own Naruto, or any songs/poems.

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer_

Gaara The Red Haired Ninja

_You know Rock Lee, and Choji, and Nara Shikamaru_

_You know Sakura and Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi..._

_But do you recall..._

_The most famous ninja of all?_

_Gaara the red haired ninja ((ninja!))_

_Had some very dangerous jutsu ((like Suna Shigure!))_

_And if you ever saw him ((saw him!))_

_You should probably run away! ((run like crazy!!!))_

_All of the other sand nin ((sand nin!))_

_Used to glare and call him names ((then-they-got-killed!))_

_They never let poor Gaara ((Gaara!))_

_Join in any ninja games ((like dodge-kunai!))_

_Then one foggy random day,_

_Tsunade came to say (("I'm so drunk!"))_

_"Gaara with your demon--hey!" ((ninja!))_

_"Won't you the the Kazekage."_

_Then all the sand nin loved him ((loved him))_

_As they shouted out with glee, (("we're all suck-ups!"))_

_"Gaara the red haired ninja," ((ninja!))_

_YOU'LL GO DOWN IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!! ((like Kyuubi!!!))_

Gai: Lee-kun, show them your stuff!!! YOSH!!!

Lee: Yes Gai-sensei!!!

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Twas the Night Before Christmas_

Twas the Night Before 'Youth-mas'

_T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a Kage Bushin was stirring, not in this house._

_All the kunai were placed by the chimney with care, in hopes that she wouldn't forget they were there._

_Tenten was nestled all snug in her bed, while visions of Shurinken danced in her head._

_While her in her pajamas and her cat in her lap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap._

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, Tenten sprang from her bed to see what was the matter._

Away to the window she flew in a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the grass, gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh, and eight put-out ninja.

With a short, green-covered driver, so lively and quick, she knew in a moment it wasn't St. Nick.

More rapid than eagles he came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called by name;

"Now, Neji! Now, Hinata! How, Naruto and Choji!

On, Gaara! On Kankuro! On, Temari and Ino!

To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As leaves that before the wild green-beast fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, with the sleigh full of toys, and Rock Lee too.

And then, in a twinkling, she heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As she drew in her hand, and was turning around, down the chimney her teammate came with a bound.

He was dressed all in spandex, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.

His teeth -- how they twinkled! His eyebrows-- how scary!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! 

_His greasy black hair all drawn up with a bow,_

And the fake beard on his chin was as white as the snow, the stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.

He wasn't chubby or plump, not to Choji's degree, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself.

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon filled me with a lump of dread.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and polished all the kunai; then turned with a jerk._

_And laying his finger aside of his nose, giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,_

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle, but I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy YOUTH-MAS to all, and to all a good night!!!"

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Frosty the Snowman_

Kakashi the Snowman

_Kakashi the Snowman, was a jolly happy soul,_

_With a grey-ish mask and a pervert's book and one eye from Obito._

_Kakashi the Snowman, is a fairytale, they say._

_He is on a TV show, but the children know he came out of the TV one day._

_There must have been some magic in that old top hat he found,_

_For when he placed it on his head, he began to dance around!_

_Oh, Kakashi, the Snowman, was a a weirdo copy-nin_

_and his students say he is late everyday,_

_It's true, so you'd better believe me!  
_

_Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,_

_Look at Kakashi go._

_Thumpety thump, thump, thumpety thump, thump,_

_Over the hills of sand.  
_

_Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot in Suna,_

_So he said, "Let's run, and we'll have some fun, before I melt away."_

_Down to the Village Hidden in the Leaves,_

_Running here and there, all around the square,_

_Sayin', "Catch me if you can."_

_He led them down the streets of town, right to the Hokage;_

_And only paused a moment, when he heard him holler, "Stop!"_

_For Kakashi, the Snowman, had to hurry on his way,_

_But he waved goodbye, saying, "I like pie, now I'm gonna get a parfait!"_

BloodEngel: More to come!!! R & R please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holdiay Naruto Parody**

Naruto: All right, now it's my turn!!! Belive it!!!

BloodEngel: I do not own Naruto, or any songs/poems.

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Adam Sandler's Chanukah Song_

Naruto's Ninjakah Song

_Okay...This is a song that uhh..  
There's a lot of nin-mas songs out there and uhh..  
Not too many ninjakah songs.  
So uhh..  
I wrote a song for all those nice little ninish kids who don't get to hear any ninjakah songs.  
Here we go..._

Put on your yarmulke  
Here comes ninjakah  
So much funakah  
To celebrate ninjakah  
Ninjakah is the festival of lights  
Instead of one day of presents, we have eight crazy nights

When you feel like the only kid in town without a nin-mas tree  
Here's a list of people who are ninish just like you and me  
Rock Lee-kun lights the menorah  
So do Tsunade, Kakashi, and the late Zabuza

Guess who eats together at the carnegie deli?  
Haku from the Mist Village and even Temari  
Sakura's half ninish, Sasuke's half too  
Put them together, what a fine lookin nin!

You don't need 'deck the halls' or 'jingle bell rock'  
Cause you can spin a dreidel with Kurenai and Mr. Asuma - both ninish

Put on your yarmulke  
It's time for ninjakah  
The owner of the Suna supersonicahs  
Celebrates ninjakah

Jiraiya, not a nin  
But guess who is? Kazekage Gaara- he converted  
We got Kiba and his doggie dear, Akamaru  
Shikamaru's a quarter jewish- not too shabby

Some people think that Konohamaru is  
Well he's not, but guess who is?  
All his friends's!  
So many nins are Special Jounin  
Baki-sensei isn't, but I heard Ebisu is

Tell your friend Veronica  
It's time to celebrate ninjakah  
I hope I get a harmonicah  
Oh this lovely, lovely ninjakah  
So drink your gin and tonicah  
And smoke your marijuanikah  
If you really, really wannakah  
Have a happy, happy, happy, happy ninjakah  
Happy ninjakah!!!

Naruto: I seem to be on a role, so I'd better keep going!!!

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer_

Sasuke Got Beat Up By Itachi

_Sasuke got beat up by Itachi_

_Running away from his Village, one random day_

_You can say there's no such thing as Akatsuki,_

_But as for me and Gaara, we believe._

_He'd been drinkin' too much sake,_

_And I begged him not to go._

_But he was a stuborn jack-a$$,_

_So he stumbled out the gate in the middle of my show._

_When they found him the next morning,_

_At the scene of the attack...there were footprints on his forehead, and incriminatin' curse marks on his back._

_Sasuke got beat up by Itachi,_

_Running away from his Village, one random day_

_You can say there's no such thing as Akatsuki,_

_But as for me and Gaara, we believe._

_Now were all so proud of Sakura,_

_She's been takin' this so well._

_See her in there dating Rock Lee,_

_Drinkin' beer and playin' cards with her cousin Belle._

_It's not nin-mas without Sasuke._

_All the Village's dressed in black._

_And we just can't help but wonder:_

_Should we open up his gifts or send them back?  
Sasuke got beat up by Itachi,_

_Running away from his Village, one random day_

_You can say there's no such thing as Akatsuki,_

_But as for me and Gaara, we believe._

_Now the ramen is on the table_

_And this pudding tastes like crap._

_And a blue and silver candle,_

_That would just have matched Sasuke's hair._

_I've warned all my friends and neighbours._

_"Better watch out for yourselves."_

_They shouldn't run away too,_

_To a man who rides on snakes and plays with little boys._

_Sasuke got beat up by Itachi,_

_Running away from his Village, one random day_

_You can say there's no such thing as Akatsuki,_

_But as for me and Gaara, we believe._

Orochimaru: Ahem...I believe it's my turn.

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Deck the Halls_

Death the Halls

_DEATH the halls with boughs of kunai,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Tis the season to be jolly,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la._

I don now my gay apparel,  
Fa la la, la la la, la la la.  
Troll the ancient Snake-tide carol,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

See the blazing Snake before us,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa la la la la, la la la la. 

Follow me in creepy measure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.   
While I show you my special treasure,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Fast away the old year passes,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Sing we joyous, all together,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la.  
Heedless of the Wind and Leaf,  
Fa la la la la, la la la la!!!!!!

BloodEngel: Finale is next!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Holdiay Naruto Parody**

Temari: Shika, wake up!!! It's our turn!!!

Shikamaru: Hm? Oh... How Troublesome.

BloodEngel: I do not own Naruto, or any songs/poems.

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause_

I Saw Temari Kissing Shikamaru

I saw Temari kissing Shikamaru

underneath the mistletoe last night.

She didn't see me creep

down the stairs like Jiraya to peep;

She thought that I was

tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep.

Then, I saw Temari huggle Shikamaru

even though he chain smokes and must smell;

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

if Gaara had only seen

Temari kissing Shikamaru last night

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of Joy to the World_

Joy to the Fangirls

Joy to the Fangirls , the Sasuke is back!  
Let Konoha receive this King;  
Let every heart prepare Him room,  
And Heaven and earth shall sing,  
And Heaven and earth shall sing,  
And Heaven, and Heaven, and earth shall sing.

Joy to the Fangirls, the Uchiha returns!  
Let women their songs employ;  
While mist and grass, rock, wave and sand  
He's not with sound, oh joy,  
He's not with sound, oh joy,  
Repeat, repeat, no sound--oh joy.

No more let other chances grow,  
Nor gain an extra pound;  
He comes to make His blessings flow  
Far as the curse-mark is found,  
Far as the curse-mark is found,  
Far as, far as, the curse-mark is found.

He rules the world with HAWT-NESS and grace,  
And makes the villages prove  
The glories of His righteousness,  
I don't like episode repeats,  
I don't like episode repeats,  
I don't, I don't, like episode repeats!!!

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of The Twelve Days Of Christmas_

The Twelve Days Of Ninmas

On the first day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

The Curry of Life, all for me!!! 

On the second day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the third day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the fourth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the fifth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the sixth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the seventh day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the eighth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

8 Genin working

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the ninth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

9 Chuunin fighting

8 Genin working

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the tenth day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

10 Jounin Jumping

9 Chuunin fighting

8 Genin working

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the eleventh day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

11 Kage scowling

10 Jounin Jumping

9 Chuunin fighting

8 Genin working

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

and the Curry of Life, all for me 

On the first day of Nin-mas, my true love sent to me:

12 Random Naruto Fanfics,

11 Kage scowling

10 Jounin Jumping

9 Chuunin fighting

8 Genin working

7 Kage Bushin

6 Shiny Kunai

5 Golden headbands!!!

4 Huge nin-dogs

3 Bowls of Ramen

2 Silver Shurinken

AND THE CURRY OF LIFE, ALL FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Naruto Cast Presents...**

_A parody of We Wish You A Merry Christmas_

We Wish You A Merry Nin-mas

To you and your clan!!

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

And a Happy New Year. 

Good tidings to you,

And all of your clan,

Good tidings for Nin-mas,

And a Happy New Year. 

We all know the end is coming,

We all know the end is coming,

We all know the end is coming,

And soon will be here. 

Good tidings to you,

And all of your clan,

Good tidings for Nin-mas,

And a Happy New Year. 

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

We wish you a Merry Nin-mas,

And a Happy New Year!!!!!!!!!

Anyhow, I'm just going to put in a "troublesome" note. Mainly, I don't mean for anyone to be offended by this. It's all in good fun, I'm not making fun of any religeous holidays. I'm sorry if you were offended, but quite frankly I think it's silly to get mad about. Like the ever-debated "Happy Holidays" as opposed to "Merry Christmas" or whatever. Honestly, I think we should just wish everyone a good whatever-holiday-we-celibrate. It's dumb to hide your religeon like it were some kind of crime to be of that faith. I've found that if you're open with your religeon people are more comfortable, and willing to respect it. As such, I'll wish you all a _Merry Christmas_!


End file.
